


Charmed Meets Supernatural....Again

by KokoroJunnayai



Series: Charmed Meets [5]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: And very pretty, Dean and Sam are so ship-able, DeanxPie, DeanxPie is cannon OTP, DeanxPiexImpala is One True Threesome, F/M, Gen, Ghost fighting, I really do love Paige, Lost - Freeform, Mysterious forest of doom, No orbing, Paige can be shipped with anyone, PaigexSam, a teensy bit, boulders, saving people, sorry cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoroJunnayai/pseuds/KokoroJunnayai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige could've ignored the vicious, angry ghost attacking two men in suits trying to burn a pile of bones. She could've. Really.<br/>It would've been so easy to simply walk away and continue on her unplanned five-mile hike through the woods. She could've glanced at them and went, "Oh, hey, look, an uninteresting sight – I should keep going."<br/>Disheveled, make up smeared, high heels clutched in her hand, and (once) beautiful strawberry-blond curls reduced to a sweaty ponytail, Paige stared at the men and sighed.</p><p>"I really hate ghosts.." She muttered, before throwing her (very cute and expensive) shoes into a bush.</p><p>Or, Paige Meets the Winchester Boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed Meets Supernatural....Again

Paige could've ignored the vicious, angry ghost attacking two men in suits trying to burn a pile of bones. She could've. Really.

It would've been so easy to simply walk away and continue on her unplanned five-mile hike through the woods. She could've glanced at them and went, "Oh, hey, look, an uninteresting sight – I should keep going."

To be fair, it wasn't like the last few people she'd passed were doing anything _less_ unusual. A man a mile back had been calling a tree Clarence, hugging it and arguing with it; Paige had half-heartily wanted Clarence to be a real talking tree. It wasn't. But it did happen to bark a few times (no pun intended).

A couple she'd passed shortly after finding herself incredibly lost had seemed normal, helpful even. 

At first.

They'd almost explained how to get out of the woods that she couldn't seem to orb out of. Then they turned blue, snake-haired, and tried to eat her.

So disheveled, make up smeared, high heels clutched in her hand, and (once) beautiful strawberry-blond curls reduced to a sweaty ponytail, Paige stared at the men and sighed.

Either she helped them and hoped they could tell her the way out, or she kept going in this forest of craziness and risked being dinner again. Hmm, choices, choices...

"I really hate ghosts.." She muttered, before throwing her (very cute and expensive) shoes into a bush.

"Hey, you! Ghosty!" She yelled. The results were hilarious; the men gaped at her but didn't stop what they were doing – specifically, tossing matches around like pyromaniacs – and the ghost froze, mid-vengeance rant, and turned to face her with a bewildered expression on its undead face, as though no one had ever called it ghosty' before. Probably not.

If she wasn't so busy waving her arms and taunting it, she might've laughed.

"Ya you, undead face!" she called

The ghost pointed a bony, transparent finger to its face, as though asking 'Who, _me_?"

"Is there another ugly monster around? Come on, can't you face little ole me?" She mocked. Now it appeared to have processed her insults as it was glaring furiously at her. It began to float towards her and scream at the top of its lungs. _Note to self, don't call her fat..._

Paige pondered the rationality of her decision as she ran, barefoot, through the forest of pointy twigs and rocks. What if the men were also insane and were not burning bones, as she'd theorized, but looting a body and setting it on fire for fun? What if they had stolen the suits from other dead people? What if she was on her own with the ghostly monster and would have to die – _again –_ to defeat it?

 _I hope not._ She thought, breathing heavily. _I really hate dying._

She turned her head to see if the beast was following her and just that moment, stumbled over a particularly large rock. Alright, she more like...ran into it. And it wasn't really a rock as it was more like a...well, a boulder, that's what it was. Paige ran smack into a boulder.

"Ow...That...hurt..." She was entertained by inexplicable floating stars for a few minutes, before she shook it off. "Woah.."

Spotting the ghost still floating towards her, Paige felt along the ground for something to fight it with and cursed herself under her breath as she did so because, hello, this was a _ghost_!

"Um...um..tree branch!" She called, and was relieved to see that her orbing telekinesis worked even though her whitelighter powers didn't seem to. _Maybe it's a Charmed One thing_ , she reasoned.

The arm-width tree branch next to her disappeared in a flurry of blue lights, soaring together at the undead creature.

Yes, she understood that it was a ghost. But she was dizzy, dirty, and desperate, the only other option being getting mauled to death.

Luckily, the men turned out to be somewhat sane since the ghost started to screech and writhe as the bones they'd lit charred. The thing vanished in an explosion Paige could really appreciate, seeing as how the ghost had given her a serious migraine.

Nodding sarcastically, Paige sighed.

"Okay, ruined my shoes, lost my way, almost got killed by a ghost, and embarrassed myself in front of two cute guys. Yep, I think I'm all done here. This is almost as bad as when I met that vampire... "

She glanced up and barely stifled a gasp, finding two light-hazel eyes lingering on her face – the owner having silently strode up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, voice both concerned and deep. It was the kind of voice Paige could feel her heartbeat pumping faster for, her breath stopping in her throat just so she could hear it better.

"Fine." She cleared her throat to get the breathy sound out of her voice. "Fine, fine. I'm fine, just fine. Everything's completely..."

"Fine?" He guessed, his lips twisting into a half-smile. Oh, wow, had he always been that tall? And hot? Like really, really, _really_ hot?

"Yeah..." Boy, she was certainly making a _great_ first impression on him – he must be thinking, man, what a pretty, definitely not sweaty, smart, intelligent girl this is! She might've been strawberry-blond, but she may as well have been _all_ blond to run into a freaking _boulder_! Oh, gods, why did it even matter? 

"You're not scared of ghosts." His statement broke into her furious, belittling conference with herself. The witch-lighter let out a surprised laugh.

"Well, they're not exactly fun," She admitted. "But I guess not. You either, huh?"

"Nah. We're seen our share of those SOBs. Only this time, my _brother_ ," The tall, tall man jerked his head to the other male in the suit behind him and rolled his eyes.

"Had trouble getting the matches to start."

She tilted her head to the side in puzzlement. When he grinned at the quirk, she felt even more heat rise to her already crimson cheeks.

"To burn the ghost's bones." He explained easily.

"Ooohhh..." _Maybe it's time to stop sounding like an empty headed idiot, Paige._

"Sammy! Stop! She's a witch!" The man yelled, and Paige froze. She hadn't been a witch that long, and though she hadn't faced any real prejudice yet, she still had shivers from when her sister told her the story of how she was burned to death. The Halliwell had enough sense to be a little wary when it came to humans and fire.

"Is that...a problem?" She asked tensely, sliding back a step from the massively adorable giant...who had a large knife. Whoops, she'd completely missed that. Best not to upset him then.

"Depends..." He answered, narrowing his eyes. In any other situation Paige would've been thrilled beyond imagining to see him checking her out – she just hadn't wanted the man to look her up and down whilst deciding whether to kill her or not.

"I'm totally a good witch!" She insisted. "I help people, save innocents, vanquish demons – that sort of thing. Oh! Oh! I'm also a Charmed One...but I guess you wouldn't know what is, huh?"

Surprise lightened his suspicious hazel eyes to almost a gentle brown. 'Sammy' shot a look to his brother and apparently, despite the good twenty yards between them, they managed to have a whole conversation. When he turned back to her there was a smile on his stubbly (not a beard, though not quite shaven, the way Paige liked it) face and the Halliwell found herself stepping closer to him without meaning to.

"So you must be Piper's sister." He said. There was relief on his face and in his tone.

"Y-you guys know Piper?" She questioned. The other man, Sammy's brother, strode up with a confident and definite swagger and responded before the taller man had a chance to.

"We met her a couple weeks back and nearly killed her." What was he sounding so smug about it for? Why hadn't Piper mentioned this?! Were they some kind of witch hunters?!

"You mean we nearly _tried_ to kill her, Dean. It was all a misunderstanding and besides... Come on, even you wouldn't have been so stupid as to take her on." Sammy spoke up.

For a long moment the witch-lighter mused upon that new piece of information, the forest around her, and how incredibly handsome the two brothers were.

"Well..." She finally said. "I'm Paige. And so long as you guys aren't demons and don't try to burn me, or my sisters, at the stake, we're all good."

Just in case she glanced up (way, way up) at Sammy, who in turn looked to Dean, who shrugged.

"Sure. We're good."

She beamed up at the both of them.

"Great! Now, if either one of you knows the way out of this place, I could really use some help."

Suddenly Dean stepped in closer and narrowed his eyes at her, scrutinizing hers for a long time. Had he changed his mind about vanqui-er, killing her? Was that another knife he had on him? She felt her breath catch, even though she could probably take them with her magic. There was a dangerous glint in their eyes, promising a tough battle if it came to it, and she didn't want to think about what she'd have to do to survive. 

Eventually he began to smirk, and opened his mouth.

"Only..." He began dangerously. " _If..._ you buy us some pie."

It took all she had not to burst out laughing.

Needless to say, Paige agreed on his terms, and not an hour later she was scarfing down a whole Georgia peach pie in some old diner someplace, the two hottest guys on the planet watching. And she didn't even care.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Paige, they are both very hot and very deadly. In fact, the best way to get yourself killed is to become one of their love interests. 
> 
> Sorry if Paige comes off as OOC. Or Dean or Sam, for that matter, and no, this isn't any particular forest - it's a crazy forest filled with monsters that both Paige and the Winchesters happen to be in, and Paige happens to be unable to orb.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
